


The Hero With Fear

by twm2002



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Divergence, Gen, Star Wars - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-14 21:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14777945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twm2002/pseuds/twm2002
Summary: Anakin Skywalker has fought and nearly died for his marriage with his angel, Padme Amidala. After he loses control of his anger Padme can't stay with him, she's afraid of him, and breaks off their secret relationship. He believes his life is over, but what he doesn't know is that his destiny is changed forever. The Chosen One has a new calling, one that he embraces unlike the prophecy that has plagued him since he first trained as a Jedi. Anakin has new motivation, new powers, and a new destiny to fulfill as the hero with fear.





	1. Chapter 1

His hands had never shaken so much as they did now. Both mechanical and flesh were uncontrollable as he sat on the balcony that led into his shared apartment. Anakin couldn't bring his eyes away from watching them shake, it was a reminder of what he could have done that night. His jealousy, his rage had taken control of him nearly compelling him to murder a man. A man who deserved it, but that was not going to spare him any harsh judgement from the Jedi or any Court. He knew the actions were wrong, yet he did them anyway.

What had come over him? He knew better than that. Padme wasn't going to leave him for Rush, the guy was no good to anyone, a proven traitor. Clovis only had loyalty to himself, and to a credit that was it. Someone like Padme couldn't fall for someone who had that personality, and she was married. That should be enough for anyone in this Galaxy.

Anakin's head sank low into his shaking hands, he closed his eyes to hide himself away from anyone. The harder he tried to shut out everything around him the more the thoughts came to the forefront of his mind. No matter how hard he attempted to distract himself with something else they were there to pester him.

Despite knowing what she knew about the Senator, Padme still nearly kissed that…that…slime! Even with all of his flaws he could still charm Anakin's wife enough for her to have a moment of weakness. The young knight's stomach felt like there were bubbles inside when he thought about the what that charm could have earned Clovis had Anakin not stepped in at that moment. If sleeping with his wife was a goal then he deserved to be beaten within an inch of his life. No feeble-minded worm would ever have the chance to do that. Anakin would rather die than that happen.

Then again, the guy had everything that he didn't. Clovis could provide for her, had prestige, had a stable life, the opportunity to have an open relationship with her. Padme wouldn't have to hide how she felt with someone like him. They had been like that before, hadn't they? Clovis sounded like he could make all of her dreams come true, unlike himself.

Anakin lifted his head just enough so his eyes could see the nightlife around Coruscant. Speeders flew by the apartment with no regard of his plight. Lights came off of the neighboring buildings providing some light to see the life the planet had. Streams of headlights told him that life was going on as normal for thousands of beings on the planet, but for him it was anything else.

Beeps from the side of his ETA-2 brought his blue eyes away from the nightlife and onto the faithful astromech droid who accompanied him on every endeavor. His voice felt weak just as his stomach, "I'll be fine Artoo, I just need to talk to Padme".

Not a moment later he could hear the sound of Padme's heels coming down the winding staircase to their living room. Anakin scrambled to his feet trying to gain composure of himself, because he was going to need every ounce of strength to speak to his wife after what he had done. At a brisk pace he walked passed the archway that led into the apartment ignoring every piece of furniture that passed by him. Nothing else mattered in the Galaxy at this moment, nothing could take him away from this home.

When Padme's form finally appeared from behind the wall on the spiral staircase she wore a scowl that made his stomach drop worse than it already had. She was carrying her long flowing Senate gown with both hands in a pose that was eerily similar to the one she wore when going to war in the Galactic congress. This night was not going to be like any of the others whenever they tried to make up, something told him tonight was going to be a nightmare.

Once her feet touched the bottom step Anakin took a step close to her, and tried to bring his hand to her cheek. Padme avoided the gesture swiftly, taking a step to her right to make sure he wouldn't have the chance. Her eyes evaded his own as if they were two magnets of the same charge. "Don't" was all she said to him, but it was enough to make him lose feeling in his knees.

"Padme, I – " he tried to start, but found that the words escaped him. What could he even say that would make his actions palpable?

"Do you know what you could have done tonight Anakin?" she said still looking at the floor hurting him more with every second she avoided his gaze, "you could have killed him! Do you realize what that could have done to your career, to mine?"

"Padme" he said wanting so badly to hold her hand or to bring her chin to look at him. His hand made the move, but stopped short knowing it would only make things worse. He tried again to speak, finding the words once again elusive, "I didn't mean to…when I saw what he was going to do…."

"That does not make it okay to kill a man Anakin!" she all but yelled and finally brought her hazel eyes to his. Anakin could see the fury in her look, it made the normally fearless soldier want to hide away. He loved his wife so much that he would lose himself for her, but when she looked at him like he was a cold-blooded killer it made him want to die. "I regret what happened Anakin, but you know that I don't care for Clovis. I don't love him, I never married him".

The weight of her words alone seemed to bring him to his knees. Anakin fell to the floor sitting in a meditative stance that was so familiar to Jedi Knights. The floor was cold, unwelcoming, both things he deserved. Her words though were what brought goosebumps to his skin. His response was spoken weakly, "I know that, Padme. I don't know what happened to me tonight. When I saw that I was afraid that he was what you needed, what you wanted".

"I'm afraid Anakin! I'm afraid of who's in there sometimes, because when you act like that it's not the man I married. I don't want that, I don't need that. More and more often you come home with jealousy in your heart or with fear causing things like this to happen. As long as those are inside you then you have no room for me".

"I can change" he told her with his eyes becoming misty. Through that mist he could tell that she was avoiding his pathetic look in order to remain strong. "I can stop that. When I come home you're all I look forward to, all I have in this life. For you I'll change".

"That's strangling me! Don't you see that Anakin?" Padme began to walk back towards the stairs, "You have to go now, I want to be alone".

"What are you saying?"

With one final look Anakin saw a few tears come down her cheeks bringing his breathing close to a halt. "I can't do this anymore Anakin. We have a marriage based on lies, and deceptions. Other marriages can be together in public, start families, avoid worrying, things we'll never have. We live with constant paranoia about being found out. We sneak around trying to steal moments together, and when we finally have them they're never enough. To top it all off, there are moments like this when I'm afraid to be around you. It's not something I can continue to do anymore".

"Please don't do this. You're all I have Padme" he pleaded still on his hands and knees. "We can make this work. I love you".

"We can't. We've tried Anakin, but it's over. Love isn't enough to survive something like this. You have Obi-Wan, the Jedi, and your duties" Anakin could see her try to fight back her tears making his own emotions more uncontrollable. Her first step up the staircase was slow, then gained speed, her last words reaching him without her being in his eyesight, "please go".

"Padme!" he yelled after her. Anakin scrambled to his feet ready to chase after her, chase after the dream that he was losing every second. His mouth felt dry, his hands numb, and his knees like jell. Just as Anakin was about to take his second step he heard a blaster charge up from above.

The Force warned him of potential danger when Captain Typho came around the staircase with his silver pistol in hand. Typho wore a serious look, and Anakin felt that he was ready to protect his Senator at all costs, even against the man who had saved his planet and the Galaxy. "I believe she asked you to leave Master Skywalker".

Anger began to simmer, filling his mind with a deep-seated hatred for the security officer. They both knew that it would take no longer than a blink of an eye for the Jedi to dispatch him. They also both knew that any sort of move against the man holding the gun would result in a world of trouble for Anakin. Grudgingly, and with anguish in his heart the Jedi turned away gaining speed until he reached the yellow Jedi starfighter.

Anakin's droid beeped and booped to him, but was ignored. The Jedi's emotional state left him unable to comprehend what was going on around him. Something took over his body, because he didn't realize what he was doing. His hands moved of their own accord, guiding him through traffic recklessly, barely avoiding crafts of all different colors. His eyes could understand what was going on around him, however he felt as though he was on autopilot.

Padme had divorced him in the blink of an eye, she couldn't deal with someone like him. His emotions were too erratic, he was too jealous, and he wasn't around for her when she needed someone. Anakin had ruined his marriage, nearly caused her to lose her career as she put it. Padme needed someone else, another man who could be what she needed. He wasn't good enough. Each realization brought him closer to being sick.

The worst part about it though, the worst thing she had told him was that she wasn't happy. Padme was everything to him, his sole reason for living after his mother had died. Her smile made his every day, and being without her was like being without air. During a battle he often thought back to her to bring him strength. She was his sanctuary when he needed one that could bring him away from the blood or screams of clones. To hear that Padme didn't find that same solace in his arms, kiss, or touch killed him.

Anakin felt the ship land in the hangar of the Jedi Temple, not realizing where he was going along the way. His blue eyes scanned the hangar for his former master, but he was unable to locate the last person he needed. His gloved hand found the button that popped the cockpit, and he scrambled out of the seat with wobbling legs. R2 once again called to him finding that his Jedi companion was too caught up in his head to reply.

Ships, Jedi, and paintings were a blur as Anakin ran from the hangar, into the hallway, then bee-lined for Obi-Wan's quarters. There were those who spared him irritated glances that he ignored, then there were those who seemed worried about his well-being. No matter what type of person he passed he didn't care, he just had to find Kenobi.

The Jedi master's door whisked open, and Anakin could tell that Obi-Wan was surprised to see him. The older Jedi was about to speak then he looked like he was getting a closer look at his former padawan. He placed down his drink and datapad quickly then came over to Anakin who could see that the man's mouth was moving, however he couldn't hear a word. The younger Jedi was led over to the chair that Obi-Wan had been sitting in finding it much less comfortable than it had ever been before.

Obi-Wan tried to reach him again, and though he couldn't really hear him Anakin knew what the question had been. He swallowed hard, preparing himself for what he was saying. It felt like the longer he procrastinated on his answer the less true it would be, yet he knew that simply wasn't true. "I'm divorced".

"What?" Obi-Wan asked confused, unsure he heard Anakin correctly.

Anakin's sad eyes found his masters with tears in them once more, "Padme, she divorced me tonight". Obi-Wan's face went pale, Anakin didn't bother noticing though. "I nearly lost myself tonight Obi-Wan, I nearly killed Clovis after losing my temper. He nearly kissed Padme, and then he challenged me. Something came over me, just like when I saw those sand people…"

"Stop!" Obi-Wan all but yelled. Anakin took a good look at his former master to see the man's shoulders rise then fall with every quick breath. His sad blue eyes could plainly see that his father figure was in clear distress over what he had heard. The younger man never thought through what he been doing, but he was sure that Obi-Wan would listen to him just this once.

The Jedi master raised his arm with his hand in a placating gesture, "you've been married to Senator Amidala?"

"Yes" Anakin replied. He wasn't in the mood to argue what he had done, he was looking for someone to listen to him not judge his life decisions.

Running his hands through his hair Obi-Wan tried to sooth himself, then tried to settle his nerves by pacing. Neither worked much for him so he turned to see his broken friend with disbelief in his face, "you just admitted that you broke the code Anakin".

"Obi-Wan, don't do this".

"Don't do this? You've formed an attachment, you're married! The cardinal rule in the Jedi Order was broken, because you couldn't control your feelings! What am I not supposed to do Anakin?"

"I came to you, because I need someone! I have nothing to live for right now! I know I broke the code, but that isn't what I need to hear. Comfort is what I thought you could give me when I need it most, is that so much to ask?"

"It's not possible for me to look this over Anakin" Obi-Wan said much more calm this time. His breathing had slowed to a normal rate, but his disapproval was still evident, "the Jedi Order is not easy to commit to, but you took that oath when you came here. Padme has been a friend to both of us over the years, and I knew you were close, but this is far greater than I could have ever expected. What's more, you let your emotions control your actions when you assaulted a Senator for the Republic. I'm truly sorry for what you're feeling, but this would not have happened had you controlled yourself".

"Master, please just hear me out" Anakin begged him.

"I have to meditate on this Anakin" Obi-Wan said. He turned around to leave the room to Anakin's dismay. However, the man turned around eyeing his best friend. The younger man bowed his head as he knew what Obi-Wan was going to tell him before the words left his mouth, "disappointment can't begin to describe how I fell. We'll talk more soon". Then he was gone.

Dumbstruck was a good description of how he felt. There was no doubt in Anakin's mind that this had to be the worst night in his life. First, his wife separated from him and now he may be removed from the Jedi Order due to his misplaced faith in Obi-Wan. He stared at the blank cream-colored wall across from his chair wondering how his life had come to this. In the span of only two hours he had gone from content to disgraced.

The desire to stay where he was had left him the moment Obi-Wan walked through that door. There was nothing left for him in this life of his, nobody to turn to in his time of need. The past few years of his life brought him great joys only to rip them away just as fast. His mother, Ahsoka, now Padme, and possibly the Jedi Order leaving him. The Jedi would never let him stay, and even if they did he would be shamed by every Jedi, especially the Council. No, this life was empty.

Standing up, Anakin decided that since death was not an option he had to leave this place. The emotions became too much that they seemed to fade away all together. He walked quietly out of the room then next door to his own quarters. The room held plenty of sentimental objects for him, none of which would be coming with him. Anakin's mind became focused on only one thing, gather what was needed to live, he would deal with the emotional aftermath later.

He removed the long glove on his flesh hand tossing it carelessly on the bed. The fingers that had been once covered every minute of the day were now free. With a mind of its own the free hand packed the cloak that had been laying on the bed, the datapad next to it, then a package of spare mechanical parts on the dresser. A last look around the room told Anakin that there wasn't anything else he needed. If he was going to go, now's the time.

Carrying his things in his arms the lonely Jedi walked out of his room without another look back. He spared no looks to the 'faceless' Jedi he walked past, the tan walls were as drab as ever, or the rooms that were on his way back to the hangar. Special was a word that didn't fit any part of this place, although it had been his 'home' for the past years in his life. He wasn't held back by anything in the Temple, and when he stepped into the large room that held the ships he felt nearly free.

"R2, start the engines" Anakin called out when he was only thirty or so feet away. The droid beeped in response to the Jedi, and with an emotionless voice he responded, "no, we aren't going back to the apartments. We'll find someplace new where we can experience a new life".


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin meets his first companion! Don't look too much into the descriptions. Everyone knows how powerful Mandalorians are!

Anakin's yellow Jedi Starfighter took off out of the hangar like a bat out of hell, tearing into Coruscant's open skies. The pilot wasted no time driving through the speeder lines below choosing instead to fly straight for the hyperspace ring waiting for him in space. No communication was shared between the troubled pilot and the Jedi on the ground, he turned off the device the moment he reentered the ship. Besides R2 he was completely alone for the first time in his life.

"R2, could you bring up the star charts?" he asked in a melancholy voice. The droid made a long forlorn boop then completed Anakin's request. His astromech could pick up on the depressed mannerisms he was showing, no doubt the little guy knew what had caused it. There really wasn't much in the universe that would upset him this much, to compel him to leave his life behind. Taking away the only thing Anakin wanted to be and wanted to have would certainly do the trick.

Stars compounded with the emptiness of cold space made him truly realize what little he had. R2, the clothes on his back, his lightsaber, the ship, and the things he took from his room at the Temple constituted his every possession. The name Skywalker once again could be a synonym for poor in possessions and in relationships. Empty took on a new meaning at that moment in the starship he had grown so accustomed to.

Looking at the star chart in front of him Anakin searched for new places to go. There had to be somewhere that welcomed those who had nothing, those who wished to blend in with the rest of the galaxy's riff raff. Most of the systems he first saw were either under Republic or Separatist control, and for obvious reasons those weren't going to do. Outter Rim territory wasn't much better even though there wasn't going to be a soldier anywhere in sight. Scanning over the hologram one more time the rogue Jedi found one that would suffice for now.

"R2, set course for Tattooine" he said barely containing his distaste for the name of the place that enslaved him. The place attracted scum of all types in look of fights, drugs, sex, or slaves. No one could be rejected from the place, because nobody cared. Those untrained in combat found themselves in convoluted situations the moment they stepped foot on the ground. Lucky for him, his entire existence had been filled with training of all types. Even more to his advantage, it's his home.

Worried toots told him of the faithful droid's reservations about going to the home of most lethal beings. Anakin knew that his companion felt uneasy about it – he did too to be completely honest – going someplace like that killed lesser people.

Before punching in the coordinates Anakin decided to sooth the circuits of his mechanical friend, "we've been in plenty of more dangerous places buddy. This time we won't really worry about being shot at immediately by any droids. I'm sure there will be someone who'll want to kill us sooner or later, but after what you and I have been through we'll be alright".

No sooner had he finished speaking when the streaks of stars signaled the fighter entering hyperspace. Journeys this short wouldn't take very long at all - a couple hours max – giving him time to think about the things he'd done that day. He buried his hands in preparation for the onslaught of terrible thoughts and depriving himself of anything beneficial.

Padme left him. To think that something else would come to mind is ridiculous. For fourteen years she had been the apple of his eye, the reason behind his deeds in war. Each battle he fought in Anakin survived to come home to her, for her to be his reprieve away from so much death. Being in her arms after a mission had to be the greatest feeling in the universe, though the taste of her lips probably seemed more likely to be number one. In the mornings he relished seeing her asleep on his chest or in her evening gowns that exposed skin to his gentle touch.

All to be torn away due to his jealousy.

Anakin felt like nothing more than punching himself or being torn apart. The heartache would be so much easier to digest if there was another person to blame, especially if that person was Clovis. But he knew better than to pass of blame on another. He delivered the blows to the known traitor, he was the one that nearly beat the man to death in response to the Senator's movements towards his secret wife.

Sickness took over his body, a deep well of queasiness forming in the depths of his stomach. His hands released the steering yolk to hold his abdomen in a poor effort to relieve the feeling. If every battlefield injury that had ever been sustained had been felt at that moment, multiplied ten times over he wasn't sure if it could impair him more than his fragmented heart.

Then there was the Order. After Obi-Wan refused to hear him out Anakin knew it was only a matter of time until they called him into the council's quarters only to expel him. Windu, Mundi, probably Luminara would call for his expulsion no questions asked. The others? He could guess the how they'd vote, only Obi-Wan being the sole person in his corner. No, he had too much pride to wait for that inevitability, better get ahead of that while he had the chance.

One positive thing came out of this whole mess, Anakin had a life that belonged to him now. This time around there were no Jedi overlooking his every move, no slave master to command him, he was his own man. Anakin couldn't find any happiness in this revelation though, with no one to share a life of freedom he had been left to a life of solitude. If there is one thing that he couldn't stand to be it had to be lonely.

The ship's warning signs broke his reverie, letting him know that the pair had arrived. Time passed by much faster any time a person lost themselves in their thoughts it seemed. A large sandy orb appeared from the endless void of space, star streaks returning to their normal selves. Anakin scowled at the disgusting, decrepit planetoid that held too many memories. Memories of his mother, meeting Padme, and nine years of slavery. Ironic that this place had to be the metaphoric start to a new life.

"I'll bring her in R2, just scan for any signs of Republic or Separatist presence. If you can, see if there's an open bay for us to land in". Taking control of the yolk Anakin took the ship into a nose dive straight for the docks near Mos Eisley. Landing outside the spaceport in the desert would only give him unnecessary irritation and work getting to the Cantina.

Toots and whistles from his droid alerted the young man earning a response for his companion, "Docking bay 94? Alright, I'll take us in. Get ready to hop out once the landing gear settles then follow me". An affirmative beep told him that they were both ready, and without further fanfare Anakin took the ship towards their destination, landing without problem.

Anakin hated having to come back here, he loathed that he had no place left to go. Tatooine is his most hated planet in the galaxy, but until the time came to go somewhere else, this is where he'd stay. He took as long as humanly possible until he popped open the canopy of his fighter, and instantly he became accustomed to the dry heat. You can take the boy out of the desert, but the desert's lessons never leave him.

Pushing himself out of his seat Anakin found the willpower to get on his way. Once his boots touched the hardened sand he pulled his hood over his head then waited for R2 to roll around from the left side of the ship. Anakin glanced around the docking bay with mild interest, few things truly making the look worthwhile. Containers lined some of the walls, and cables crossed the ground underneath the legs of the starfighter. Some doors to other parts of the port were visible as well, but nothing catching his fancy until a Rodian in a blue vest made his way over.

"Greetings!" she said to him, "welcome to Mos Eisley spaceport. Is this your first time on Tatooine young one?"

Anakin's mood dampened, and his frown deepened, "I don't have time for pleasantries". The young man began to walk towards the one opened door where the Rodian came from only for the alien to block his path.

"Ah, well I'm glad you're familiar with the planet! However, payment is needed for you to dock such a wonderful craft here. I would say…200 credits would suffice" she said wearing a knowing smile.

Seething, Anakin strode over to the smaller being. He towered over her the woman who seemed mostly un-phased by the scowl he wore. Only through the power of the Force he felt the spike in her nervousness at his towering form. There wasn't a credit to his name to spend, he had nothing to trade the woman either, so basically he either had to kill her – which was out of the question – or he could do his best to 'persuade her'. Anakin settled eon the latter.

Anakin closed his eyes, picturing the Rodian's mind in the Force. Holding out a hand in front of the green woman's face he spoke slowly, but with the weight of the mystical energy behind them, "you won't need any payment from me".

The woman's eyes glazed over, and she parroted back to him, "I don't need any payment from you".

"I can leave my ship here as long as I need to, and it will be protected".

"You can leave your ship here as long as you need to, and it will be protected" she replied.

He was about to leave until he noticed the DL-18 blaster hanging on her hip. Guilt touched his heart while his brain went over the consequences of taking it. Managers of spaceports had plenty of weapons to protect their investments, any who didn't were fools or naïve. A lightsaber would give him away in the blink of an eye, and would have to be used in emergency only situations. The credits bag he noticed on her hip was all hers, but he had to take that pistol. Keeping his hand in place he spoke in the same manner one last time, "I can have that blaster out of your good will".

She unclipped the holster from her hip then held it out to Anakin who took the 'gift' gratefully. Placing the holster on his belt he turned to the droid holding out his lightsaber, "it'd be best if you hold on to this for the time being. If we're going to be traveling around then we can't be found out, and the easiest way for someone to do that is see the weapon of a Jedi". R2 seemed to understand, because he opened one of the trapezoid shapes on his dome then gladly took the hilt of Anakin's most trusted weapon. Before turning back around he patted the droid compassionately, thanking him silently.

How that worked out he wasn't exactly sure. Force powers had never been that important to him. Sword fighting, saber techniques, and learning how to attack always took priority. Seems that parts of his former master seemed to wear off on him. In his self-imposed exile there would be plenty of time to practice such things, possibly even more.

The duo walked out of the spaceport quickly, choosing to ignore the looks they received from pirates or smugglers. In the streets Anakin couldn't find a familiar face from his childhood, each vendor at each market stand new to his eyes. He wondered where everyone went, if they had been killed, moved, or if the desert sands finally consumed them as they did most things on the planet. No matter what happened in these next few days or years Anakin wasn't going to let that become him. Freedom had taken him here first, but it was not here that he would stay.

Blustering winds kicked up loose grains of sand making breathing more difficult than just the dry air alone. Anakin took the sleeve of his robe, pacing it over his mouth and nose as he continued towards the cantina. Even with his eyes sheltered underneath his hood sight became difficult, but between memory and the Force he had a feeling about where to go. Strangely, his instincts had become more prominent in that moment, telling him that the cantina held something for him.

Soon after the tug from the Force the familiar shape of the cantina came into view between the gusts of sand. Anakin didn't bother hiding his distaste for the place in front of him, a place that held wanted criminals from across the galaxy no doubt. Then here he was, a Jedi in exile walking into a place that people died in on the daily.

Taking one dry breath, he walked into the archway, and down the stairs. His blue eyes scanned the bar looking for threats or at least anyone posing a threat to him. At the stools there sat one Duros downing a sickly orange drink, to the one next to him sat a dark skinned woman boasting about her latest bounty, and finally there was a gray Nautolan trying to keep to himself eating bar food. The last one he appreciated most, in a place like this it had to be hard to keep to yourself and out of trouble at the same time.

Haze from the spice smokers hung over the cantina like cloud, music from the band in the corner cloaking the place in jolly music. Things were relatively quiet for the time being, but Anakin would bet that wouldn't last very long at all. Spotting an empty booth in the corner he walked over with R2 rolling along right behind him. He found it rather funny how on edge the droid was now compared to the seemingly infinite space battles they had been in. Finding his voice, Anakin spoke to the droid as he kept his focus in front of him, "don't worry R2, nothing will happen to us. These scum are nothing compared to droid armies".

"Hey!" the bartender yelled toward him as he slid into the booth far in the corner of the dive, "no droids allowed. Get it out of here".

Anakin turned his hooded face to look at the scarred humanoid at the counter who had yet to take his eyes off of the Jedi, "if you want to take him out of here then you can try to move him yourself. It's not something I would try though, he's got an attitude and I wouldn't take too kindly to such actions either".

"Get him out of here or I ain't serving you boy!"

Crossing his arms in front of him Anakin responded, "such a shame, I was looking forward to dining in this fine establishment. Oh well, guess I'll have to settle for just sitting here won't I?" The bartender scrunched his nose in obvious dislike for Anakin, but went back to business. Too bad too, Anakin was almost itching for a fight. In under an hour of being on Tatooine he already had to dupe a woman into letting his ship stay at the dock then infuriated another by disobeying what was probably his only rule.

Footsteps coming close to him changed his focus from the cantina owner to a figure wearing mostly gray armor plating with touches of blue on the shoulders and waist. His eyes drifted upwards revealing a woman with silky orange hair, and emerald green eyes that looked down at him. If his day had been ending poorly this was going to make it worse.

"This seat taken?" she asked him in a confident, flirtatious voice.

"No" he answered honestly while his eyes glared at her from under his hood, "but Mandalorian bounty hunters don't make very good company in my opinion. I've had enough of them for one lifetime".

A shot glass slid across the table too Anakin, which he caught with his mechanical hand. To his disappointment the woman sat down across from him placing her helmet on the table facing him. He stared at the helmet hoping that he wouldn't have to deal with her, all he wanted to do is sit in peace. The galaxy apparently thought that too much to ask.

"You see right through my veil I see" she said sultrily. Another shot glass half full with red booze came into view along with her other hand. She finished off the drink, wiped her mouth then set the glass upside down on the table. "So" she continued, "what makes you believe such prejudice against my people? Surely there are trustworthy Mandalorians in the galaxy".

"Bad experiences, now if you don't mind I'd like to be left alone".

"I buy you a drink and you try to push me off? Not very polite" she told him matter-of-factly. Her orange hair faded from view as the bounty hunter sank back into the booth making herself comfortable. Green eyes bore into Anakin's hood, expecting him to reply. When he didn't she prodded him further, "it's not poisoned, try it. Maybe I'll leave you alone if you do".

"Not a chance. If you buy someone a drink you don't just do it to be kind, some look for information – which is what I'm sure you want – while others look for someone to bring back to their bed. Investing in a conversation starter like this means you want something from me, and you probably won't get it".

To his surprise the woman reached for her zipper then pulled it down just enough to expose some of her black lace bra. "You'd be surprised what I'm after, maybe a bit of both. If you're good then you can have a reward of your own". Her voice sounded sweet, almost tempting, but he was repulsed by such an offer. There's nothing behind that sort of offer, and bounty hunters could never be trusted. Padme's rejection still lay fresh in his mind, sex couldn't sound less attractive.

"I'm still not interested" he said simply.

This time the Mandalorian looked annoyed, her eyebrows furrowing in obvious frustration at his lack of cooperation. Inwardly, he enjoyed seeing her pathetic attempts go to waste. Serves her right for trying something so low expecting him to accept it.

"Are you local?"

He sighed, "yes, I used to live here. Can you go now?"

"On the contrary" she told him, and Anakin could hear a pistol being removed from a holster. He rolled his eyes as she aimed it at his chest beneath the table, he should have known better. Small whines came from the weapon, her way of letting him know he could be shot at any moment. "You're coming with me".

"This won't go the way you think bounty hunter" he tried to reason with her.

"You'd be surprised, get moving".


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on Artoo" he called to his companion as he slid out of the booth. The moment he got to his feet the bounty hunter placed her pistol right in the middle of his back on his vertebrae. Anakin had an idea that the woman would spill her intentions or that he could at least get some more information about her mission. Bounty hunters had a tendency to provide a monologue before making demands that could help earn their rewards, this one didn't seem like she'd be any different.

"Move" she said jabbing his back. Anakin grit his teeth as he made his way to the door, his fists clenching in response to her aggressive actions. The day's events left him in no mood to dispatch a bounty hunter, but it became much more difficult to control himself. He wanted nothing more than to turn around and deliver a metal-fisted punch square to her ribs. Aggression morphed into slight depression when he remembered his unhindered emotions had gotten him into the situation he currently is in.

Dark shadows in the cantina turned into bright sunlight, music faded out bringing his mind to the present. Normally, he would find the strength to fight off someone who threatened him. Today however, grief sapped out any of that motivation and replaced it with the need to brood.

"Go down that alley" she ordered him through her helmet. The woman's voice became distorted when she spoke through her helmet, and anyone who knew Mandalorians also knew that wearing such a thing meant they were ready for a fight. To her disappointment, she wasn't going to get one if he had anything to say about it. Anakin would end this quickly before either of them became seriously injured.

Skywalker turned to his left to face the dark, empty space between the cantina and the neighboring shop. He heard the bounty hunter's boots behind him followed by R2's wheels on the hardened sand. Though he could make quick use of the threat with it Anakin decided immediately that the lightsaber wasn't necessary. Death became something he resented today, and unless it was a last resort then he had to avoid it.

"Stop" she said once they were hidden in the hot shadows of the buildings on both sides. Rodents munched on garbage from the cantina, and trash littered the ground making it perfectly stereotypical for this sort of thing.

The woman's voice became intensely serious once she spoke next, "turn around slowly. I'm going to make this very simple for you, tell me what I want to know and I won't leave you in this alley to be eaten by the local rats". Anakin eyed her through the hood to see both blasters in her hands pointed right at his chest. On the outside she seemed serene, but when he touched the edges of her mind he could sense her trepidation. She didn't  _want_  to kill him no matter what it could mean for her mission. This could only mean she had only recently joined the ranks of the scum who called themselves bounty hunters, because most of them had no hesitation when it came to killing for credits.

R2 rolled over to Anakin's side and the Jedi in exile places his flesh hand on his companion's dome. "First or second?"

"What?" she said calmly, fingers tightening around the guns.

"Is this your first or second mission?" he asked her. The woman didn't respond to his question so he elaborated, "you're hesitating, and that only tells me you're new at this. Bounty hunters ask only after inflicting pain on their informants. Fear is one of the three most powerful motivators, it is also the one hired hands rely on the most. Yet, here you are threatening me, but with nothing to back you up. A bounty hunter on a third mission would know that, because they'd have learned the hard way. So, is this your first or second mission?"

"I'm more experienced than you can fathom. I know more than twenty ways to extract information in more painful ways that you can imagine" she replied angrily.

"Yes, I'm sure that trying to have sex with someone you haven't spoken a word to is very effective. Painful? Depends on who it's with" Anakin told her trying to enrage her.

"This is your last chance" she said and the pistols whined again while they charged up to full power. They weren't set to stun anymore, and the tone in her voice told Anakin she may just try to kill him. "Tell me where I can find the palace of Jabba the Hutt and you'll live".

The woman's two blasters flew from her grasp and into Anakin's outstretched mechanical hand. Anakin handed them to R2 then turned to the Mandalorian who slowly took off her helmet to show him her wide emerald eyes. He stared at her in wait until she spoke, "you're a Jedi?"

"Not anymore" he told her firmly, "though if it convinces you to leave me be then you can think of me as such. Mandalorians don't get along with Jedi, let alone work with them".

"That's what I thought not so long ago until I met one who opened my eyes to the possibilities. Now I take it case by case" she spoke softly, her thoughts elsewhere.

Anakin began to walk out towards the main road, and his droid right on his heels. He planned on using the woman's shock to his advantage since she wouldn't be able to stop him, but something nagged at the troubled man. Gods above knew he needed to leave, to find some place to be alone, however something stopped him in his tracks. A finger couldn't be placed on it, be it her trust of the one Jedi, her willingness to work past historical conflicts, or lack of experience as a bounty hunter, but it held him back.

Inwardly, he cursed himself for staying, but he spoke to her with his back turned, "going to Jabba's Palace alone is a suicide mission. You can expect guards who have served for years as mercenaries or bounty hunters who know how and when to inflict pain. Death only comes once they all feel they've heard enough of your cries for mercy".

He turned towards her to see that her full attention had been given to him, and his advice. His fists clenched further once he realized he had been investing himself in this mission, something he truly didn't want to do, yet couldn't stop. "As a woman they'll do unspeakable things to you. Humiliation is going to be the first step. They'll strip your clothes until you stand there bare in front of a crowd who's high on all sorts of spice, and who'd like nothing more than to put their hands on you. Second step, is when you're taken to a back room, and those same dregs each take a turn getting what they want from you, beating included. Those beatings come in floggings, hot iron pressed to your exposed and sensitive areas, but worst is when the smell of blood becomes so frequent that it clings to you like perfume. You'll be laying in a pool of filth daily until they finally end your life".

Anakin's face contorted under the mask from those memories. Every time he heard about the Hutts he remembered the times when his mother tried to hide him from the horrors of her punishment during their slavery. No matter how small the task was the Hutts always found something to punish her for, and as a result she had been through countless beatings, embarrassment, and he suspected rape. Bile elevated into his throat, but he forced himself to keep it down. Each time the abuse ended she always came to him to tell him that a better life would be on its way.

"They deserve to die" he said more to himself than the bounty hunter, but she picked up on it anyway. His anger, his  _rage_  grew exponentially. They still had been left untouched by the arm of the law, despite their abuses against natural rights. Women, men, and children had been sent through unspeakable things in that palace of hell, yet the Republic never intervened for some political garbage he'd never believe in.

"You speak from experience?" the bounty hunter asked him. To his surprise her voice wasn't one of judgement, but one of sympathy. They both knew the answer to that question, and Anakin sensed hidden compassion through it. The tough exterior must have passed to her people back on Mandalore, but Force sensitives could see past that, and right into her true feelings.

"Yes". It was all he could say without divulging too much of the past that continuously reared its head. "They all deserve to die, and you have my respect for taking on a mission. No bounty could pay enough for their worthless corpses".

He began to walk away from the scene, woman, and memories when her voice stopped him just shy of the light that flooded the sandy street, "that isn't my bounty. I've been sent here to capture a slaver". That word made Anakin's feet halt, like they were cemented in place. She caught his attention, and she knew it, "I've been sent here after a Zygerrian named Hjik and a Trandoshan who goes by the alias of Pioessk. They are in the possession of a family from Ryloth, and my job is to take them back to face justice. Since my other methods of persuasion have failed then I'll offer you one last chance to join me, this time you'll be paid. Depending on how well your efforts progress my mission I'd be willing to split the bounty 50/50".

"You can keep the money" he told her as his voice dipped low to a dangerous tone, "I want those slavers". His hand tightened so much that the leather glove on his right hand began to stretch in parts. Anyone who willingly participated in slavery had to die, their attitudes wouldn't change in this lifetime. If a being felt that they could take part in the most despicable institution the universe had to offer then they shouldn't be in that universe.

"A decision to be made in the near future" she said putting her helmet back on. "You and your droid should follow me, I have transport nearby that we can take. From there you can guide us towards the target".

Anakin sat in the passenger seat of the bounty hunter's X-34 landspeeder. He had not said a word to his companion since they had found her speeder parked in another alley, the former Jedi didn't feel the need to. Recompense occupied every inch of his mind leaving no room for small talk with a stranger who threatened to kill him. Getting to know her wasn't in the plan nor would it be, once the slavers died then he'd be gone.

The woman's eyes may be hidden under the Mandalorian helmet, but he could feel her eyes on him every few minutes. All beings would be curious had they been placed in her situation Anakin couldn't blame her for that though it became increasingly irritating. There couldn't be any possible way she knew she had tried to extort information from a former Jedi who openly admitted he left the order. She must have a million questions.

"How much further?" she asked.

The first of many to be sure. Anakin turned his head to watch the dunes, mountains, and rocks go by in a blur of brown hues. There never had been anything pleasant to look at on Tatooine, it is a place that as hot and as beautiful as hell.

Turning his blue eyes towards the canyon they rode through he spoke once he recognized a few formations, "not much. Turn left out of the canyon, there will be a cliff that has several structures on it. When you see them park the speeder, and we can establish a plan of action".

Wind blew by his face during the passing moment's when she chewed over his words. Anakin prepared himself for the abrasive onslaught of questions now that the silence had been broken. It didn't take very long for her to learn something about him either.

"Do you have a name?" she began.

Turning towards the rock formations he exhaled loudly, "not one I plan on sharing".

"Look Jedi" she said in a tone that combined seriousness and annoyance, "I need to call you something, and since you aren't truly a Jedi I can't label you as such. Work with me and this will be a lot less painful for both of us".

He nearly lied to her. It would be easy to do, she couldn't tell the difference, and it would make leaving quicker. The name 'Anakin Skywalker' is instantly recognizable to anyone, even those in systems that are unaligned in the war. A question so simple became more complicated the longer he thought about it.

"Anakin" he decided to say anyway. Lying didn't benefit him any more than the truth did, so why bother?

"Bo" she responded simply. The bounty hunter paid no further attention to his name or she didn't voice it. Anakin touched her presence in the Force to find that her curiosity had subsided, and she chose to focus on the task at hand instead. Whether or not she recognized him he couldn't tell, but he felt rather thankful she didn't continue to pester him about it.

The darkness of the canyon opened up into blinding sunlight that caused both Bo and Anakin to involuntarily shield their eyes. She slowed the speeder down considerably until her visor adjusted to the change in brightness, once the complex came into view then turned to Anakin, "where do we leave the speeder?"

"Anywhere. The guards never leave the entrance out of fear that something may happen to Jabba. It remains very unlikely it'll be taken or spotted here" he said spotting the palace with his hand blocking out the sun's rays.

"Then here it will stay" Bo told him turning off the speeder. Her hands went to the holsters on her hips to find the blasters where they should be once R2 returned them. "Are you aware of where they hold slaves?"

Gritting his teeth Anakin told her, "in the basement. It's incredibly difficult to get to unless you take them by surprise". His hand went to his belt to find the pistol he had been 'gifted' earlier that morning. Anger tempted him to use it at the first being he saw, but he had to control himself. Going into the Hutt's palace guns blazing could kill him or Bo, and despite her lack of social skill he didn't want her dead. She hadn't done anything to deserve that yet.

"From what you say, strolling in through the front gate ready to kill these slimes would be unwise" she said more to reiterate his words than to make sure she had it right.

"Normally that's the case". Staring at the buildings in front of him Anakin tried to think of a plan that could get them safely to the twi'leks trapped in chains in the basement. Sneaking into the room wasn't much of an option, and since neither of them were wanted criminals – as far as he knew – then 'offering' one as a bounty could only fail. There had to be something else, something he hadn't thought of.

"I could be a sex slave". Her voice came across nonchalant, like she had just told him a simple set of directions.

"No" Anakin replied firmly, "that is certain to result in more consequences than we have now. You don't want that, because who knows what'll happen then".

"I'm coming up short on ideas Anakin" Bo said with a huff, "there aren't many choices left for us right now".

She was right, it seemed like they had been left with the most dangerous option. Anakin hated the idea of going into the palace looking for a fight, however several things kept him from voicing any of his protests: the first being that death to those rabble could result in future slaves living free lives, second being that they  _all_  deserved death – except for the slaves themselves, lastly and shamefully Anakin wanted to have a fight. His pent up anger, frustration, and utter loathing of the Hutts and what this building symbolized called on him to destroy it all.

"Do you have a heat sensor on your visor?"

"I do" the Mandalorian replied.

"It's time to put it to use" he then turned to R2 who had magnetized himself in place near the rear thruster, "I'm going to need my lightsaber buddy". The droid opened one of the slots on his dome silently, and Anakin took the weapon knowing what had to be done for the lives of innocents.

"Mandalorians usually carry around their own private arsenals" Anakin said back to Bo, "we'll need that if you want to find your bounty hunters".

Bo hopped out of the speeder, moved to the storage area in the back then removed an array of blasters, flash grenades, thermal detonators, and a set of explosives that could be detonated using a remote. He wasn't entirely positive it would be enough, but if she had been an experienced warrior before then combined with his skill they may just pull this off.

Her disguised voice called to him, "does that past your test?"

"It could work. We'll need all of it, and we'll need surprise on our side to have a chance. Once we get past that gate then any plan is going to be shot. The only objectives we'll have are to find your slavers and I'll find the family as well as any other innocents. No civilians die today" he told her firmly. She nodded in response then proceeded to organize her personal armory onto every inch of her body.

Beeps and toots came from Artoo who had unmagnetized himself from the ship and settled himself on the sand behind Anakin. "We'll need you to come with us" he told the droid, "there's going to be plenty of security systems that only you'll be able to override. Once inside I want you to stick close to me, alright?" A lone boop told Anakin that R2 understood completely.

Anakin never had to look for the path to the hell he had been in as a child. Even thirteen years later he knew exactly what steps to take to find his way to the front gate. The hot, dry air brought him back to a time where he had been nothing but fearful of every morning. His childhood memories of morning beatings, borderline starvation, and incredibly strenuous labor came flooding back. No longer was he the twenty-two-year-old runaway, but the nine-year-old protected by his mother, his guardian angel.

Figures from his past spoke to him, cruel words meant to degrade a young boy's morale. He tried to ignore them, but they always made sure that he understood what they had been trying to say about his mother, future, and himself. He remembered that he used to cry afterwards, he remembered that each harsh thought stalked him into his dreams.

It was only when Anakin reached the door that he snapped out of his vision, but not the way he felt. Angry tears misted his eyes and he glared at the large, rusty steel door in front of him. How any one could believe that such actions were acceptable is unfathomable. That mentality could not and would not be tolerated anymore. Like a disease, the time came to root it out then eliminate it from the galaxy all together. If the Republic, Jedi, and politicians wouldn't do it then he and Bo would.

Anakin closed his eyes, sending himself into a trance. He immersed himself in the magical energy that had been with him his entire life, and called upon it for strength. Just like all times before he felt it flooding into him and filling every inch of muscle in his body. In his mind's eye he found the steel door that barricaded in his targets inside then raised his arm. Bicep, and forearm burned at the resistance, but he pushed forward encouraged by the sound of screeching metal, until the door latched in place.

Bo's sense of awe was palpable to him, yet now was not the time to bask. Anakin's feet moved one after another in a seemingly relaxed manner, inside though he was anything but. He seethed, lusting for his own brand of correction. Darkness hid them for the time being, but not for very long.

The hood of his cloak hid the exile's face as he stalked his way down the entranceway of the palace. The Force continued to inundate his body, warning him of the impending appearance of two guardsmen along with Jabba's pet Bib Fortuna. They moved hastily towards the intruder speaking in huttese, demanding to know his business.

Memories of past trauma fueled his moves; Anakin's gloved hand shot outwards, hurling the Gamorreans towards the right and left walls. Their squeals faded out into a dull ring, blocking out all other sounds. Sight, and the Force went into overdrive as he used them to focus on his task. Fortuna stared at him, and before he spoke into the comm in his hand Anakin swirled the Force around the vermin's throat.

He relished in the feeling of absolute power he grasped, he felt like nothing could touch him in that moment. Pain, hurt, frustration all faded until the only thing left was his focus on the task at hand. Hate energized his muscles just like years ago at the Tusken camp, except this time he didn't care. Seeing Fortuna dangle in the air gasping for breath pleased him, this is justice. The vile twi'lek fell from Anakin's choke only once he no longer struggled for breath.

Sound continued to be absent as he made his way into the palace. Anakin let nothing register except for the presences that lay in the main room. Once he made his way to the final staircase the young man reached for his lightsaber, finally emerging in the lair of Jabba the Hutt.


	4. Chapter 4

All eyes turned to him once Anakin reached the final step of the staircase. He could feel the confusion set in among the band, bounty hunters, and Jabba himself. One thing that did disappoint him was that they didn't feel fear just yet, but they would. Sound continued to escape him, giving him no other option than to rely upon his eyes and the Force to tell him where each target stood in wait. Scanning the room he counted approximately twenty-six targets all at different parts of the 'throne room': the band posed no threat from behind their instruments, several conglomerated around a pole sharing drinks that, next were the Gomorreans that clutched axes in their disgusting hands, and then there were the numerous bounty hunters around the room whose hands itched for the grips of their rifles or pistols. This whole place had become a powder keg waiting to blow, and it just so happened that Anakin held the match.

The ringing in his ears overwhelmed him, each second he waited to strike it simply loudened. The first move should be to eliminate the most immediate threats, the bounty hunters, and then proceed until the danger to his life no longer existed. A grand strategist probably would have planned every step, every dodge, every strike to be efficient. Anakin wanted none of that. Like the lives these people lived, this would be dirty and full of terror.

In a swift move, the twenty-two-year old removed his hood so the last face they saw was their executor. A final time, Anakin's amber-blue eyes found each of the target's own pupils glued to his hand, waiting for the first move. Jabba himself became the last thing Anakin saw, the space-slug's mouth speaking words that never could make a difference to him. He filled with pure loathing at the mere sight of the gangster. The pathetic waste of life deserved nothing more than a lengthy death filled with agony as his air slipped away. No other children would live the  _hell_  he did, no mother would endure unimaginable physical torture to shield her child from pain. No more.

Anakin's right hand slid inside of the robe and unhitched the lightsaber hilt from his belt. In a mild-mannered fashion the hilt slid into the open, a gleam of light greeting the crowd once it made its appearance. He could see the hands of every bounty hunter in the palace reach for their hip holsters, but before they could make their first shot his thumb pressed down on the igniter thus illuminating the otherwise dark room in a blue hue.

An invisible hand moved the blade in the direction of the first bolt fired his direction sending it back into the black painted droid that let it go. The next green bolt of energy had been aimed towards his heart, a shot that he deflected by moving his hand two inches to the left. Each of the successive five shots came at all different angles, and each shot had been sent into the cement floor.

The Force still guided his right hand, but the need to stop the onslaught of bolts overcame his eerie sense of calm. Anakin kept his eyes on the endless array of shots at the same time feeling the presence of each bounty hunter in front of him. He felt their need to live past this very moment, and he could sense their confidence at their abilities. They believed in their skill, they wanted to live another day just to place more people in bondage. If he was a Jedi then he would be in no position to stop them…then it hit him.

He was no longer a Jedi. The bounds that had been placed on him by the council, and their suffocating code no longer applied to him. Anakin was free to do what he pleased, nothing barring him from achieving any goals he had. The part of him that he had been trying to keep in check for so long no longer had to be held back. It, like him, could be free.

Anakin began to recognize the emotions he felt in that moment. He  _did_  feel anger, he  _did_ feel nothing but the purest form of hate for these creatures who now tried to kill him. Padme breaking his heart then stomping on it  _did_ kill him inside, forcing him to question love's existence entirely. Obi-Wan's rejection of him only piled on, adding loneliness to the ever-expanding list. Only yesterday, he would have had to neglect these emotions like they didn't exist, but the veil had been lifted. They exist, and he had them. In this very second, he could use them rather than forgetting about them like a Jedi 'should'.

Blue eyes transitioned into a golden-orange-amber tint as Anakin Skywalker immersed himself in the Dark Side of the Force. The invisible hand of the Force guided his lightsaber, and his left hand extended outwards to the center of the arch of bounty hunters in front of him. He latched onto their presences all at once, feeling their bodies as if they were his own, and by pushing his arm forward the helpless beings hurled against the sandy brick wall behind them. The presences that once thrived in the Force faded out as air left their bodies for the last time.

From the original twenty-six threats Anakin counted at the beginning there were only seven or so left. Impatience overtook his rational mind, and his feet began to take him to the first woman who stood behind one of the pillars firing at him. Her shots seemed to quicken in pace after each successive step, but none of them found their mark. Anakin moved past the metal grate in the center of the room, up the two simple steps that brought him onto her platform, and face to face with the bounty hunter. She raised her pistol straight to the oncoming juggernaut only to find that the weapon ran dry of bolts. Her purple eyes widened in overwhelming fear as her brain came to the conclusion that her luck ran out. Hesitation did not exist while Anakin took his lightsaber from an upright, bolt blocking position to a horizontal one. The young man reared back and drove the blade through the woman's heart, and when Anakin watched the body fall he took solace in the fact that one less person could hurt a child or mother.

Scorched flesh and burning cloth filled his nostrils followed by an uncomfortable stinging sensation in his shoulder. In his focus Anakin seemed to forget about the other threats in the room, one of whom landed a shot to his body. His head whirled around to see the perpetrator along with the other five bounty hunters, all leveling their weapons for one final volley. Enraged, Anakin's palm shot outward then faced up and as a result the Weequay who shot him began to levitate, grasping at the invisible grasp around his throat.

The fear in the other's eyes pleased him deeply. Only now, at the end, did they truly understand what it was like to stare death in the face. Paralysis overcame the bounty hunters who had either never confronted a Force user or one of his power, a fact he decided to take advantage of. Rearing back, Anakin threw the lightsaber at the cowering beings, hearing none of their final sounds. As the blade returned to his palm the beings he had just cleaved in two fell to the floor. Only one  _thing_  remained in the room that needed to be taken care of.

Placing the lightsaber hilt on his belt Anakin turned his focus to Jabba himself who stared wide at the display of power. Moving from the pillar to the center of the room the rogue Jedi stood at attention to the most powerful gangster in the galaxy. He didn't know when it had returned, but the ringing in Anakin's ears transitioned into normal hearing, just in time to hear the slug speak, "what is the meaning of this Jedi?"

He understood the Hutteese that the gangster spoke, and it simply supported his idea that these tyrants had to die. Anakin never bothered responding, choosing instead to glare at Jabba who oozed wariness. The Hutt spoke again to Anakin, this time projecting a false sense of superiority, "this will not stand! The Republic's military are no longer allowed to pass through my territory! In fact, Dooku's previous offer to join the Confederacy is hereby accepted! Whoever you are I will make sure you learn a new definition of pain and suffering. All of your kind will be pressed into my service as sla-"

Jabba was unable to finish his threat as gagging noises began to seep from his mouth. Unlike the previous two victims Anakin chose to take his time on the crime lord, taking the life from him gradually with each passing minute. Think, slime soaked hands tried to reach for the unseen fingers clutched around his neck. The Hutt's eyes looked for Anakin, and in them the former Jedi could see that Jabba was scared, he didn't want to die. How many times had those same eyes looked up at Jabba himself, asking for mercy for a child or parent? How many others wished to be free of slavery, sexual abuse, physical abuse, or starvation? How many others had been like his mom? A surge of anger finally made Anakin close his right fist and choked the life out of Jabba the Hutt.

Once Jabba died Anakin could feel his anger recede like waves on a beach. His breathing that had been so heavy for the past few minutes returned to its normal pace. The blue eyes of Anakin Skywalker had been stuck to the corpse of the creature that made Tatooine and his childhood miserable. What happened now would be anyone's guess, yet all he knew was that the first steps to freedom on the planet had been taken.

Oddly enough, his senses warned of impending danger soon after he felt normal again. The bounty hunters were all dead, Jabba himself along with them, and the civilians escaped to who knows where, so he could understand where the threat came from until he heard the familiar sound of blasters charging up.

"Place the weapon down Anakin" Bo said to him from behind, her voice sounding like poison. He could tell that her pistols were pointed square at her back, and to be honest it surprised him that she had been so bold.

"I may have been mistaken when I assumed that you truly needed help. It is unwise to abuse my trust Mandalorian, and as you can see, it is unwise to test me" he told her placing his lightsaber on his belt. Cautiously, he turned around to face the red head who scrunched her nose like the scent of something fowl had reached her.

"I have fought Sith before" she told him tightening her grip on the blasters, "you would make a formidable foe, but I will kill you".

"You think I'm a Sith? If you knew what you were talking about then you would understand I am no such thing".

"I know enough!" and with quickness he hadn't seen before Bo fired shots towards his legs that he barely dodged. Anakin somersaulted towards the pillar that he had been near before for cover, he reached for his lightsaber again and ignited it, ready to fend of the traitor.

"Cleanse your conscious, tell me where Maul is and death shall be swift!"

"Maul?" he whispered to himself. The image of the Zabrak who killed Qui-Gon came to the forefront of his mind. How or why she knew about him he couldn't begin to comprehend, but now was not the time to dabble in such things. He could sense her getting closer to him, and the element of surprise was vital to winning a confrontation.

Just as Bo's armored covered leg came into view Anakin took a single step to forward being within an arm's length of one another. The Force screamed in warning as her fingers tightened around the triggers – exactly what he had counted on – firing to bolts that he diverted back into her chest and arm. The woman crumpled to the ground dropping both of her weapons, which Anakin pushed into the corners.

Blue plasma hovered a hair's length away from her neck, all Anakin had to do was twitch and she would lose her head just like the corpse next to them. Her emerald eyes were defiant as they locked onto his blue ones. She expected to die honorably, something he respected about her, but it wasn't going to come.

Retracting the lightsaber's blade, Anakin began to look around at the bodies as he spoke to her, "I am  _not_ a Sith. Your knowledge of them is not as complete as you think it is. Maul killed the man who rescued me from…this place, and he himself is not a true Sith Lord. There are only two, a master and an apprentice, and he is neither of them. Count Dooku is the apprentice and the master is Darth Sidious, who the Jedi have not found yet. I have no loyalty to any of them as I have no loyalty to the Hutts, you would do well to remember that bounty hunter".

Anakin still felt her eyes on him while he scoured the room looking for her original targets only to no avail. He was about to turn back to let Bo know when he heard a muffled cry come from the floor below them. The sound had been so subtle he wondered if he had misheard it, however it seemed that his hostile companion noticed something as well. She turned her head to the door curious as to what made the cry.

"R2, come with me" Anakin called stepping towards the staircase that would bring him to the next floor. The sound of rolling did not follow him, so he turned back to see the red head leaning against the wall holding her side. Her eyes glanced his direction then towards her wounded abdomen. "Where is my droid?" he demanded from her.

She winced when she touched her would and found that blood began to pool from the shot under her ribs. Her head tilted in his direction, "stunned, but unharmed".

"If he is harmed permanently then you won't be too far behind" Anakin told her then began to descend the steps. The spiral staircase brought him to a place he had not wanted to remember at any point in his life, the slave cells. Just like he remembered, the cells had sparse lighting, poor ventilation, and the scent was putrid. Bodily fluid of all types mixed on the floor giving the room the appearance of a place to dump sewage, and in all honesty, it probably was.

He placed his hand on the sand colored stone wall to his right, covered his nose with the other, and began to step further into the room. Browsing the room, he saw empty rooms on his left with no other living being in sight. Wondering if Bo and he shared an illusion Anakin closed his eyes then touched the pool of energy that bound all living things. He found Bo upstairs who tried to hide her pain, and then he touched a presence he hadn't noticed before. The presence sat in the cell closest to the wall on the other side of the room; it radiated crippling amount of despair.

Attracted to that certain cell, Anakin jogged to the end of the room then pressed on the button at once, then regretted it immediately. Whatever lingering smells on the floor were nothing compared to what was inside. Decomposition became a familiar scent on the battlefields of the Clone War, but when it was combined with excrement and allowed to fester in a combined space like a cell then it became completely staggering.

As he gagged and heaved at what he smelled, he heard a sound he hadn't expected coming from within. Anakin controlled his reactions long enough to confirm that he had heard a child crying. The despair, the gloom all came from within the cramped cell, and he knew that the person he had been looking for was there. Taking a glow stick from his belt he tossed it inside unaware of the true horror that lay within.

Even from the limited light the device provided Anakin could still make out the heartbreaking scene before him. A young, green twi'lek girl huddled herself in between two other elderly twi'leks that were obviously dead. She had put herself in the fetal position facing away from the door shaking like a leaf on a tree. Muffled sobs reached his ears and he had become emotional once his brain put the story together. Anakin had found Bo's kidnapped twi'leks in the worst conceivable way.

"P – p-please don't hurt us" the girl asked him in a broken tone.

Braving the smell, Anakin gingerly stepped into the room in the direction of the distraught girl. She seemed to move further into the crook of what must be her mother to get away from the stranger in her cell. He knelt down near the feet of the bodies and simply looked on with pity, and a sadness he hadn't experienced before. It wouldn't have taken very much for this scene to be one from his own past, but by the grace of the Force it wasn't.

"I won't hurt you, I promise" Anakin told her as gentle as he possibly could. He never took his eyes off of the frightened girl that was covered in filth, blood, and dirt from the ground. She couldn't have been any older than ten, and here she was being targeted by the galaxy's ire. The heart, and caring within him made it impossible to simply observe, "are you hurt at all?"

She didn't answer him, instead choosing to keep her head buried in an effort to protect herself. She didn't trust him, and how could anybody expect her to after what she had been through? His own life had been permanently scarred from his years as a slave, and if he didn't act fast then she would end up like him.

"I'm a former Jedi, you can trust me" he told her hoping that it would at least get her to look at him. She seemed to stir, moving slightly closer to his direction, but it wasn't enough. He had to do more, "my name is Anakin Skywalker, I'm here to rescue you".

"Th – there's something w – wrong with my mommy and daddy" she told him, and he could sense that she had placed enough trust in him to state her most prominent issue. Either she didn't know or didn't want to know the truth about her parents, and that was a serious complication.

"May I check them?" his voice soft, and hopefully comforting.

"They're dead, and it looks like you may be joining them soon darling" a third voice spoke to them. Anakin whirled around to see the two slavers Bo had told him about before they set off; the Zygerrian had a rifle pointed right at the girl's stomach, and the Trandoshan held in his claw a set of pistols that had tribal engravings on them. The Zygerrian's sickly grin deepened as he spoke again, "due to the reckless actions of this Jedi it seems that our buyer had been killed. Not to worry, a male of your stature will fetch quite a high price, but it also makes her rather useless in comparison".

Relying on reaction rather than instinct Anakin found the girl's presence in the Force then brought her into his arms. He turned himself so his back faced the two slavers, and he wrapped his arms around her, hoping to shield her from any bolt that came their way. Like they said, he had value, and any good slaver knew that harming the merchandise was bad for business.

Anakin's flesh hand rested on the back of her head, pulling him into his chest. He kept his voice low so only she could hear him, hopefully over her sobs, "you are going to live through this. I won't allow them to hurt you anymore, that's a promise. I have a friend here with me that's going to help us, she's here for these two men, and when she gets them I'm going to take you out of here. They won't touch you as long as I have a say about it".

Anakin sent soothing waves to the girl's mind through the force. He touched her mind, and found her anxieties, fears, and sorrows, then one by one took them on himself. He felt the complete crippling sense of hopelessness she had been feeling when he walked in. Tears began to prick his eyes as he recalled the one time he had felt it before, and it had been on this planet.

He continued to whisper words of encouragement in her ears when two stun bolts were fired, and two bodies hit the dirt floor of the slave holdings in Jabba's palace.


	5. Chapter 5

_Scipio, two days after Anakin's disappearance_

"I had such…plans" Clovis said aloud watching the battle unfold out of the large window. Both Padme and he could see the Republic clone fighters engaging the CIS ships in combat, explosions dotting the sky with flames. She could see his fingers twitch then he wiped them on his shirt, a nervous twitch if she had ever seen one. Since the battle began she really hadn't seen him move away from the destruction he had caused. He had forced the Republic's hand due his deception and lies that she had been forewarned about.

"This wasn't supposed to happen, Padme" he told her with his back still turned to her, "I had been deceived, led to false conclusions by Dooku. None of this was meant to happen. For once I tried to do good, to clear my name". When he turned around Padme could see the regret in his eyes, the sincerity of what he had been saying. In no way did it excuse what he had done, but it gave him a chance in the eye of the public. He wouldn't be the first pawn in Dooku's movement against the Republic, nor would Clovis be his last.

"Holding me here against my will won't help you Clovis" Padme said from the seat she had been tied up to once everything hit the fan. From her view she could see Republic cruisers coming into the planet's atmosphere, and she wondered who led the attack to her rescue. She closed her eyes then swallowed nervously at the thought of facing Anakin once more.

His eyes filled with worry, it became all to obvious that he was far too over his head to think rationally. Had he been in his right state of mind then maybe he would have given himself over to the Grand Army once he realized he had been played for a fool. Rather than doing so he held a Senator hostage, and he filled with panic at the consequences that most certainly would come his way.

The man began to pace like a wild animal. From the body language she could pick up Padme noticed the signs of pure fear, and when one was filled with fear they made hasty decisions. After one more look outside he turned to his captive, "you could vouch for me. Your word carries plenty of weight, and the Senators they'll believe you".

"You know I can't do that" she told him, "you've given me no proof that Count Dooku has done any such thing. We may have been fooled once before, but not this time". Padme looked at his horrorstricken face having seen it before only days ago. She licked her lips, shook her head, and spoke again, "it's because of me that the Senate trusted you Clovis. I must be a true fool to have thought that there had been something redeemable in you. Greed is all that I see, and I'm sorry that you felt the need to be loyal to credits rather than to your morals".

"No Padme!" Clovis said closing the gap between them. His hands covered her own as he looked into her face with pure desperation. The breath from his nose could be felt on her exposed wrists making her vastly uncomfortable. Her eyes darted to his hand over hers, and he followed her line-of-sight. Taking initiative, he began to stroke the top of her hand with his thumb, "I need you on my side Padme, you know that I would never do something like this. Greed is a thing of my past that I never wish to return to. My goal here was for peace, to end this war by taking away the funding for both sides. Count Dooku has been using me from the moment the corruption scandal became known".

Padme tried to move away from his touch only to be held in place by the binds. She sighed and looked away from her captor, "you must let me go. When the clones find us then you'll have to explain why I'm tied up, and I can assure you that you won't receive my help then".

Hastily, Clovis began to undo her binds starting at her wrists then her ankles. The head of the banking clan assisted her out of the chair then embraced her once she stood free. Padme tried to use her hands as a barrier between their bodies, but it didn't work. Clovis released his hold then placed his hand on her cheek, bringing her attention to him alone. She swallowed nervously as she recognized the look of longing in his eyes.

"Thank you for trusting me enough to help me, I knew that you would believe in me" he told her in a soft whisper. Padme wanted nothing more than to push him away, and before she could tell him that she didn't believe his word he lips were on hers. A million thoughts ran through her mind as her hands pushed on Clovis' chest all in vain. His strength and desire for her kept his arm around her waist and his hand on cradling her head.

"I see this is not a good time" a third voice came from the entrance to the observation tower. Padme's blood chilled as her brain recognized Obi-Wan's voice, and the consequences that would follow. Relief came once Clovis removed his mouth from hers, but only for a fleeting time as she spun around to see the Jedi master eyeing her suspiciously.

Clovis' expression morphed into one of irritation when he looked towards his intruder, "you have no business here  _Jedi_. The Senator and I have worked out a deal where she shall speak on my behalf". Padme recoiled as he spoke knowing how it made her look, and she backed away from Clovis as a result.

"Do enlighten me Minister Clovis, what terms does this deal have?" answered Kenobi who stood ready, lightsaber in hand. The man's posture may look rather calm, yet anyone who knew the Jedi could tell that he had readied himself for a fight. Furthermore, if Obi-Wan Kenobi was present then it would be safe to bet that Anakin Skywalker was not too far behind. That thought made her heart sink for too many reasons.

"I am to surrender myself to the Republic immediately due to my being manipulated by Count Dooku, which has cause the current situation. In exchange, Padme will testify on my behalf at any trial that takes place".

"In that case I am here to take you into custody" Obi-Wan said extending a hand to Clovis, which the Banking Clan minister squinted at. "If the good Senator has offered you a deal then I am more than happy to accept. Count Dooku has been known to pull the strings on anyone who can further his own agenda. Your testimony will surely be found interesting to the Council".

"I apologize Master Jedi, but due to recent experiences I don't trust your order. Senator Amidala can escort me out if it's all the same to you" he replied. Padme couldn't stand the arrogance in his tone, especially in a nightmare situation like this one. Clovis acted as though he held all of the cards, which he obviously didn't. Any possibility of her turning on him ended with his acceptance of being detained, for the time being she would wait until alone with Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan moved his blue eyes from Clovis to Padme telling her all she needed to know in regard to what he was thinking. The Force wasn't needed to tell her that he had been confused and wary about the 'deal' Rush told him about. It didn't seem like that was all he wanted to say to her however, and that made her stomach twist.

Finally, after a long minute Obi-Wan responded, "very well then. Senator Amidala, if you would be so kind as to lead Minister Clovis out of the building. Commander Cody awaits you in the hallway, and will be more than happy to give you an escort. I shall be meeting with  _both_  of you shortly".

From the moment Padme stepped on board Obi-Wan's flagship she had been on edge. The battle taking place below her had made her uneasy, but the butterflies came once she had been shown to a spare bedroom on the ship. Everything passed by her without really registering, from the moment Commander Cody led them through the building and navigated airspace up to the current minute. All the while Padme could only wonder if he knew about the other day.

Exhaling a shaking breath Padme allowed herself to think about what would happen if Obi-Wan did actually know. Anakin must have run to the temple right after their argument to find the only other person in his life that he could confide in. Her eyes closed slowly as she knew how bad he must have felt to confide in his father-figure. Risking expulsion from the Order could only mean that Anakin's world had all but collapsed around him. It shouldn't be any surprise to her if that's really what had happened; on too many occasions he had explained to Padme that she was his world, his reason for living.

Anakin was her love, her soulmate, but she couldn't really understand that line of thinking. They both had jobs that called to them, the galaxy needed them to fix the wrongs that had been done. Having priorities other than that was simply selfish. Indulging in their own personal fantasies would be irresponsible when they were able to give so much more for the greater good. If only he could understand that, if only he were able to personal feelings aside then maybe they would be together. Maybe when he came into her room they could talk about that once more, and if not then this would be for the best.

Nervous she may be, yet it was odd that Anakin hadn't come to see her yet. All other times she had been in danger her husband had been the first one to her rescue. The blue shadow virus, the assassination attempts, kidnapped by Grievous, every time except this one. Perhaps this time he had actually listened to her, and continued to dwell on those feelings. She couldn't believe that he hadn't come on this mission leaving Obi-Wan by himself as that would be so completely out of character. No, Anakin was on this ship somewhere, and would probably come in with his friend to help explain this mess of a situation.

The door to her room whisked open revealing a stern Obi-Wan Kenobi. The man's arms lay within the sleeves of his robe, and were laid over his chest in a passive gesture. His eyes found hers immediately as she sat on the bed in the cramped quarters of the ship. Years of Senatorial experience couldn't keep her from wanting to fade into those sheets or from feeling as though she had been sent to the disciplinarian at her academy.

"I believe it's time that we have a talk Padme" he told her without moving from his spot. She nodded in response and the Jedi moved close enough that the door closed giving them privacy. "I spoke to Minister Clovis who is insists that you have made a deal to secure his freedom in return for information on Dooku".

"That's not true" she said in earnest, "his resilient attempts to compel me to see his side of the story did not work. Clovis claims that he had been deceived by Dooku in order to drive the Republic into debt or even bankruptcy. To him this had all been a set up".

"That I have no doubt of, he's made that all very clear to me. What I find rather curious though is that you told him he wouldn't receive your help unless he cut you free. Does that not sound strange Padme?"

"It was the only way to secure my release" she told him knowing that he had seen everything, and began to prepare defenses to his accusations.

"Is it safe to assume that your shared kiss was also to secure your release or was that something else?" at this point Obi-Wan's eyes became weapons, boring into her face, "because if I am to believe Clovis then this would not be the first time such a thing has happened. In fact, he seems adamant that you two have a deep connection".

Composing herself as best she could, Padme wore the mask of an experienced Senator who was not about to cave to such wild speculation. "Those are nothing more than conjured up fantasies that Clovis thinks he lives in. That kiss was a mistake that took me by surprise, nothing more. As for our past, we have been together on a couple recent missions due to our…familiar history. I was the only one who could be placed on this mission".

"Forgive me Senator, but those could be half-truths spun by a very skilled politician. They may be true, yet I have my skepticisms. Though, I am very well acquainted with your past, that you can be sure of" he told her.

"What am I being accused of Master Kenobi?" her voice laced with irritation at his lack of forthcoming. Padme knew there was more to what he wanted to say, but he was simply beating around the bush.

"Nothing for now, though I do have to ask if this possible affair has led to your divorce".

There it was. That was the bomb she had been preparing herself for, and still found herself bubbling with anxiousness. Her stomach escalated its feeling of twisting to full fledged spiraling, her brain immediately thinking of ways to dodge the question, though it came up empty.

"I see that you had been expecting me to bring that up" Obi-Wan said, "and judging by your lack of response it seems that my assumption had been correct".

"What do you know?" she queried. Evading the man's proclamations seemed unwise to her, and also seemed impossible. Padme wanted to shoot back dozens of other questions or commit some remark, but found herself unable.

Obi-Wan on the other hand had forced her to play right into his hands, "everything he could until I cut him off. I know of the secret marriage, I know about his nearly beating Clovis to death, and I know that he is in great danger".

Padme felt ill, there was no other way to describe it. Her career, her service to the Republic had suddenly be put into deep jeopardy over her personal feelings. In her entire life she had never felt more naïve or reckless. Everything she had worked so hard for could come crumbling down upon her if the Queen found out about this.

"Does anyone else know?" she asked burying her head into her hands.

"The Council shall the moment I return to the temple".

"Please don't tell them Obi-Wan" she begged, "my career could be over. Anakin's Jedi career would end the moment the Council finds out about that. Don't do that to us, please".

The Jedi master shook his head while her words reached his ears. When he looked at her again she could see the disappointment in his face, "your career is what you think of? I believe that time has long since passed Padme. You must reap what you sew in this case, and there are more important matters that draw my attention. Anakin's career doesn't seem to be as important to him as it is to you".

"I know that, but it's still his dream to be a Jedi master".

"Apparently not" he told her stroking his beard, and if she didn't know any better she would guess that he was worried, "your  _divorce_  has affected him greatly. He came to me two nights ago to speak about it only to disappear afterwards".

"Disappear?"

"Indeed" Obi-Wan confirmed, "he had not reported back to his legion, the Jedi, or anyone else. Further inspection has shown that his star fighter has been missing and his room was cleaned out. This is not some temporary thing, it looks as though wherever he has gone he plans to stay".

Padme involuntarily shivered. This wasn't what she had wanted, not at all. She had thought that things could return back to normal then they could readdress the issue at a better time. She hadn't expected his emotions to completely overwhelm him to the point where he left everything behind. He had always been emotionally and irrational but this was something else.

"I don't know where he went Obi-Wan" she told him as she tried to think of any place he could go. "Maybe he went to find Ahsoka".

"That's doubtful" the Jedi master replied, "she was one of the first steps to this result. I believe that the combination of his mother, Ahsoka, your separation, and facing expulsion from the Jedi Order placed him in a corner he didn't know how to escape". Obi-Wan moved towards the door, but before he left he spoke once more, "my hope is that we can save him before he loses himself".


	6. Chapter 6

Tatooine, two days after Anakin's disappearance

Snores from the sleeping twi'lek girl filled the small bedroom on Bo's ship. From what Anakin could guess she hadn't slept a wink for days, not that he could really blame her for wanting to stay awake. Like him, she had seen her parents die before her very eyes, killed by slavers who wanted to send her to the ends of the galaxy to live a life of misery. Those very slavers had nearly gotten to her too, and could have killed her had Bo not stunned them before they could. He hadn't had the chance to thank her for that act as he had been so focused on the girl who clung to his shirt like it was the last thing keeping her breathing.

The little girl hadn't spoken a word to either of them since they had left Jabba's Palace even keeping quiet once they had found a suitable place to bury both of her parents in marked graves. Anakin would find himself lucky if she spoke a word to either him or Bo. The girl's body language did all of the communicating necessary though as the only time she let go of him was once her eyelids closed to send her into a deep sleep.

Anakin watched her sleeping form that he had wrapped up in her cloak after he somehow convinced her to take a quick shower. Caring for others had always been part of his character – especially for those in need of his help – yet, this was completely new. In his almost twenty-three years of life he had never been left in the care of a child who was so helpless. The girl couldn't be more than ten years old, just about the same age he was when he came out of slavery. Had they left her then she may not have survived for more than a couple days. Not that leaving her was ever an option as he had carried her while R2 and Bo dragged the incapacitated slavers to the speeder to be transported to the ship he waited on with them.

A soft knock on the bedroom door signaled the arrival of his Mandalorian companion who brought two cups of water in with her. Bo didn't make a sound as she moved over to the foot of the bed and straight across from Anakin only a foot or two away from the chair he sat on. They both looked upon the sleeping child who hopefully lost herself in the most pleasant of dreams, putting off a life of night terrors just a little while longer.

Bo handed Anakin a glass of water which he immediately thanked her for. She sighed as her green eyes tore away from the girl, "once we arrive on Ryloth we can see if she has any family there to take care of her. Anyone who goes through this sort of thing is going to need that type of support to help them through hit. Losing family…it's not easy".

"No" he said back to her holding his glass gingerly, "it isn't".

"You were a slave too, weren't you?" she asked in the same whisper as before. Anakin looked at the water spiraling in his glass rather than answering her. Silence would confirm her suspicion, he knew that much so he didn't bother saying anything. Those memories were as painful as could be to him so by ignoring them he hoped that they would leave him be for a while.

"Look Anakin, I have questions that must be answered whether you want to or not. From what I saw the other day you look like you'd be of great interest to the Republic, Jedi, and the Separatists. If you don't give me any replies then I'll bring you straight to them". Her voice had weight, and a certain authority he couldn't help but respect. She probably felt wary of him, not that she had not right to be, but Anakin understood. He felt completely confident in his ability to outdo the bounty hunter in combat, however he didn't have the desire or energy to do anything like that. Her way was much easier than harming someone else.

"Alright" he said to her.

"Why massacre them? I'm not too fond of Jedi, but I know for a fact that they don't do anything remotely like that".

Anakin closed his eyes to reign in the errant feelings of loathing that still followed him, "they deserved it. I was a slave up until the age of nine when a Jedi placed a bet on me in a race, which I won and became free. Memories from those nine years follow me around like a cyst, never completely letting me go. What they did to my mother is unforgivable. The number of families they've molested or mutilated is unforgivable, and they must be held accountable for those actions. I couldn't let them do that to anyone else".

"Understandable" she relented, "and your mother, is she still in bondage?"

Feeling his hands tense the former Jedi released the glass in his hand then placed his palms on his thighs. He took a breath and exhaled when he spoke, "no. She had been freed for a time until the Sand People took her".

The unsaid words hung heavily in the air and he could tell that she felt slightly uncomfortable at the inquiry. "I'm sorry" she said softly, "so you know what she's going through". The last part was more to herself than to him, but it didn't make Anakin angry, only serving to make him feel more protective of the child. He did know what that was like, to be sent into the depths of emotional hell never to be fully whole again.

"I do".

"One more question then you should get some sleep before we go pick up your ship from the docking bay". His blue eyes lifted up locking with her emerald ones awaiting her last question for him, which didn't surprise him, "why and when were you forced from the Jedi?"

It was a fair question to ask him. She had been right when she told him that no Jedi would ever go on a rampage like the one he had been on. Leaving the order had been one thing, but going against their doctrine reaffirmed that he no longer could call himself a Jedi. Then again, when could he? He had married, harbored attachments to several people, and murdered a village once they killed his mother. Maybe he never was a Jedi and never meant to be.

"Two days ago" he began, "I left after going through a separation - the specifics of which are not important. It weighed heavily on me, and still does right now. At the time I had to speak to someone so I went to my former master who refused to listen to me. That separation should have expelled me from the Jedi Order, stripping me of everything I had and the last place I had to go to. Before my master could inform the Jedi Council of my actions I took off to my former home planet".

He could have stopped at that moment, and normally he would have, but someone finally would listen to him. Rather than having people push him away or shut him out, Bo felt the need to hear him out and Anakin felt compelled to do so, even if she was simply doing it for her own safety. "I never fit in there. They forbid attachments to any person or any object that could hold value, which I could never be able to accept. Jedi are raised within the order to think they way the Council wants them to think, but I was raised by my Mother. I know about love, anger, wants, because I've felt those things before, however the Jedi didn't want that from me. Jedi are emotionless in every sense of the word, I can't be like that. I've felt too much in my life, seen too much to detach myself from my feelings. Being like them is a sacrifice that normal beings shouldn't have to make since it takes away from who they are".

Bo hummed to herself for a minute, leaning forward on her elbows as she took in every word he told her. She looked at him wearing a look of understanding and a touch of sympathy, "growing up on Mandalore we learned to be warriors first and foremost, everything else took a backseat. I took that to heart leaving room for nothing else as they never seemed important. It was only after I lost my sister that I realized my upbringing may have been flawed in more ways than one. She felt the things that you mention: compassion, controlled anger, and the desire to be something more. Now that she's gone I've come to get what she wanted me to know all those years ago".

Bo's expression fell, "get some rest, I'll wake you when we reach your ship". The saddened woman took one last glance at Anakin then left to find another destination. Whatever he had been expecting her to say after his rant it hadn't been that. The tough bounty hunter opened herself up for a quick moment before she seeped regret into the Force, but whether it was from telling him or from her relationship with her deceased sister he wasn't sure. If he was honest with himself he felt too tired to think about it.

Like the child, he hadn't slept at all over the past couple days. Between the whirlwind at the palace and the emotional turmoil on Coruscant he felt completely drained. There was a lot to think about once he awoke, but for now he would put that off in favor of a deep rest. Leaning back into his chair Anakin closed his eyes then fell without transition into sleep.

He stood in a void, empty of any object or person. All Anakin could hear was the sound of his breathing, and his footfalls against the ground. Scanning for objects was futile as nothing greeted him except for an expansive darkness. Despite the seemingly emptiness space around him Anakin felt as though a presence was there, watching him intently.

Every second the feeling grew heavier causing the young man to twitch as he thought a hand would reach out to touch his neck. His eyes frantically sought the source of his unease once again unable to find anything. Paranoia and the lack of a result irked Anakin increasingly, he knew something was there to be found yet he had seen nothing.

"Show yourself!" he called into the void half expecting someone to show.

"Anakin Skywalker" a deep voice called to him as if over an intercom. The man in question turned frantically, hunting for the source of the voice as it continued to address him, "you have only begun to explore the infinite power that the Force can offer you. The actions taken in the palace of that filthy, pathetic excuse for a leader gave you but a taste of your potential. Leaving the Jedi and their restrictions have liberated you, but there is much to learn. Come to Moraband to find the means to achieving your power, find your purpose".

"What purpose, who are you?" he shouted back to the voice. The voice was gone, but he could still feel the presence looming over him, waiting.

"Your highness" a voice called from behind Anakin. He turned around to see a man dressed in bright green robes, carrying a pike who appeared from nowhere. The masked figure knelt before the former Jedi only serving to confuse him further. "Your children have come to see you" the guard told him.

"Children?" he asked himself quietly. Before he could ask the stranger anything more two children no older than five ran across the floor of the void towards him. He watched in awe as their chubby legs moved at quick speeds bringing them right to his shins, which they hit with incredible momentum.

"Daddy!" they both called to him in the most adorable child voices he had ever heard. Anakin's eyes drank in every detail of his…children's cherub-like faces. The little boy to his right raised his arms in an obvious invitation to be picked up, which Anakin did with caution. His son sported a mop of blonde hair, and soft blue eyes that bore into his own. Resemblance seemed couldn't begin to describe the similarities between the two men.

A tug on his left pantleg brought his attention to a brunette girl who wore a scowl that filled Anakin with guilt. Her brown eyes contained a jealous look that brought his left arm down to scoop her up in a position similar to her brother. Both children nuzzled into the crook of his neck, and he could feel their tiny bodies beginning to slow down to a state of rest.

The guard clasped his hands behind his back before standing at attention, "I apologize for the interruption Your Highness, however I figured you could use a break. Prince Luke and Princess Leia would not be deterred from seeing their father to tell him all about their training and what their 'creations of the day' have been".

"Luke and Leia" he said as he held his sleeping children closer than he had before. Anakin would be a terrible fool if he denied the attachment he had to these two already, despite his lack of knowledge as to what was going on. He closed his eyes, drinking in the unconditional love he felt from his children through the Force. Opening his eyes to steal another look at them Anakin noticed that his arms were now empty, and the guard with them.

"This is your purpose Anakin Skywalker. Come to Moraband, and fulfill the destiny that the Force has bestowed upon you".

Anakin's eyes shot open when he awoke from his dream or vision - he wasn't sure what exactly it was. He went to rub his eyes, but stopped once he saw a frightened green face looking back at him. Obviously, the girl had awoken, and something frightened her. The paternal instinct that had overcome him in his dream had yet to leave him causing Anakin to become increasingly concerned.

"Are you alright?" he asked hesitantly raising a hand to her cheek, "did you have a nightmare?"

"You" her voice dry from its lack of use, her face contorting at the obvious discomfort it caused her. The girl looked to the glass of water on the nightstand next to Anakin, but didn't reach for it. Her hands came together and she fiddled with her fingers, even though she needed the drink Anakin never heard her ask for it.

"Go ahead" he told her with a slight smile that he hoped made her feel less shy, "you can have the rest". Unfortunately, her expression didn't change. The nervousness still hung over her despite his offer to her. Anakin took the glass then softly placed it in her shaking hands. "It's yours" he told her releasing his hold on the object.

No longer willing to stay in discomfort, the girl drank the water until there was nothing left. Her expression became sheepish as she place the cup onto the nightstand. She spoke again in a defeated voice, "is there work to be done now?"

"What?"

"The others, they only gave me something to drink when there were tasks for me to do. I'm useful when reaching certain things or making meals, and I can learn other things. I'll do what you want, I just don't want to be hurt for learning". Hushed tears trickled down her cheeks, and she wiped her nose on her tattered sleeve. Her lekku fell over her shoulder as she bowed her head, giving in to the weight of everything that went on in her head.

Anakin boiled while simultaneously his heart broke for her, but he tried to hide his feelings. Using his flesh hand he wiped away the tears that she cried then brought her chin up to face him, "I will not make you do anything like that, those days for you are over. Those men who took you and your family are not going to hurt anyone every again, that's a promise. For a long time in my life I had been made to do things that still haunt me. You won't have to do anything like that anymore so long as you breathe".

The joy he had been hoping to bring her never showed as the broken child continued to bow her head. "Mumma, Pappa" she spoke.

"Just another thing that you have in common with me. I lost my mom a couple years ago to another group of terrible…things. Everyday I wish that I had her with me or at the very least just one more minute to talk to her. The pain feels crippling at times, but I can tell you for a fact that your parents and my mom are still looking over us".

"How?" she sniffed.

"Because they're with the Force" he said confidently. She looked at him with red-rimmed eyes and obviously needed an explanation from him. To make his point clear Anakin lifted his cloak from the bed using the mystical energy then placed it over her shoulders. "You see, the Force is an all binding energy that bind everyone and everything in the universe. It flows through you, me, Bo, the trees, and all living things. Some are chosen by it to wield incredible abilities in order to make fulfill its wishes. Just as the Force gives life it also can take it away, and when it does then those people join that mystical energy to watch over us".

"So Mumma and Poppa are still here with me?"

"Of course" he reassured her with a smile.

"Was your Mumma's name Leia and your Pappa's name Luke?" she asked, "you were whispering them in your sleep, I thought you were having a bad dream".

"Thank you for thinking of me, but I'm…not too sure who they are exactly. In my dream they were just children a bit younger than you. My mother's name is Shmi so I have no idea where those two names came from" he told her thinking more and more about going to Moraband to investigate.

"Oh" she told him clearing her face from any signs of her crying. Once she was satisfied with her work she locked eyes with Anakin, "my name is Hera".

"I'm glad we have something to call you Hera. If you're in the mood for it we can go get something to eat and talk to Bo. I'm sure we'll have some things to go over with her before we head back to Ryloth". With a delicate hand the former Jedi knight led Hera out of the room to decide what to do after the slavers had been delivered to justice.


End file.
